muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
BETA Invasion of Japan
The BETA Invasion of Japan began in the year of 1998, after the fall of Korea and China to a massive force of BETA from the Chongqing Hive. The BETA moved next to invade Japan via crossing the seabed from the Korean Peninsula to the mainland, first landing at Kyushu. The advance quickly progressed eastwards, with the Imperial Army routed at major battles despite their best efforts and the assistance of US and UN forces. History The BETA first made landfall in Kyushu on the 7th of July, 1998, after first overruning the islands offshore, quickly splitting into two advancing groups and forcing the defenders to split their attention. The defence and evacuation of Kyushu was hampered by a typhoon in the vicinity which prevented warships from stabilizing themselves and evacuation ships form docking, resulting in a weakened response to the division-sized threat. With the sacking of Kyushu by the 9th of July, the BETA continued up north-east, crossing into Chugoku and pushing back the defenders further. US higher command suggested pulling back their forces and leveling the cities of Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Kumamoto and Yamaguchi with strategic weapons to slow down the BETA advance, but were denied by the Imperial Army. The US Army makes preparations to pull back either way, with a part of their forces abandoning the Sadogashima garrison despite orders from the Imperial Army, resulting in the loss of Sadogashima to the BETA. The main BETA force moved into Himeji on the 12th of July, and in a pincer assault with the BETA that had split into the Shikoku region attacked Kobe on the 13th. At this point 36 million people are dead after nearly a week of fighting even as the defenders held on at Osaka with the aid of orbital bombardment. A second retreat proposal by US higher command to evacuate to the man-made canal at Lake Biwa was rejected by the Imperial Army. Despite the fierce resistance of the Imperial Army and its allies, they were pushed further back towards Kyoto, then the capital of Imperial Japan. Battle of Tsushima The Battle of Tsushima began when the Asian Mainland fell with Imperial Navy's Sixth Fleet in the area they began bombarding the BETA at the southern tip of the Korean Peninsula. The Commander of the Sixth Fleet said to cheif of staff after he reported "BETA vanguard entering Tsushima strait off the southern tipe of the Korean Peninsula. Countless more following behind them." The Admiral said to him that we did not deploy enough ships in the strait to stop the BETA invasion. The first battle of the invasion was at Tsushima, which was defended by the Imperial Navy's 6th Fleet and Flagship of the Sixth Fleet is the Izumo. Battle of Kyushu In July of the same year (1998), the Battle of Kyushu began and the Imperial Army that included Artillery, Tanks, and TSFs were deployed to Kyushu and began firing into the sea. After the bombardment the BETA surfaced and landed in Northern Kyushu, but the Imperial Army continued to fire and battle against the BETA. The Imperial Army was unable to stop the BETA's advance in Kyushu and San'in towards the Center of Japan. The Imperial Japanese Army, along with the UN and American militaries, decided to form a combined defense line in front of the Captial City, Kyoto which bridges Maidzuru and Kobe. New Evaucations were ordered to the prefectures in the area of the Combined Defense line and the Battle to which will come. Battle of Maidzuru On July 31st the Mobile Scout Squad 27 engaged BETA group 3B six kilometers west of Maidzuru. Battle of Arashiyama On the same year and date the BETA vanguard broke through the defense line at Takagamine and is aproching the Arashiyama Supply Base. The BETA group consists of Destroyer class, Grapler class, and Laser class, 10km west of Arashiyama Supply Base and Kyoto. Battle of Kyoto On July 31st the Battle for Kyoto began after a Laser-class BETA shot down a unmanned drone just outside of Kyoto. The BETA quickly swarmed thorugh the urban environments, trapping TSFs fighting in the restricted quarters with both numbers, the element of surprise and the threat of laser fire for those that attempted to fly out. Several pilots were able to use the tight quarters to their advantage by keeping out of sight and reach of the BETA, but those were few and far between. Aftermath Category:Conflict Category:Total Eclipse